Shelby GT350 '65
Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport |manufacturer = Shelby |year = 1965 |drivetrain = |engine = 289 ci "Cobra hi-riser" V8 OHV |displacement = 4736 cc |torque = 329.1 lb-ft |power = 306 BHP |pp = 454 PP |aspiration = NA |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = 4613 mm |width = 1732 mm |height = 1300 mm }} The Shelby GT350 '65 is a road car produced by Shelby. It first appeared in Gran Turismo 2, and after a long absence from the series, it returned in Gran Turismo 6. It is also available in Gran Turismo Sport, where it was added as part of Update 1.32, released on January 17, 2019. Colors There are five colors available for this vehicle in Gran Turismo 2: * Wimbledon White * Raven Black * Candy Apple Red * Ivy Green * Sapphire Blue Only one color is available in Gran Turismo 6. Bodyside and Racing Stripes can be applied to the car, depending on the player's choice: * White In-game description "The Mustang-based car with a great track record in SCCA racing." The Ford Motor Company introduced the Mustang compact sportscar in 1964, and to raise its sporty image for better sales, they decided to enter the car in SCCA (Sports Car Club of America) racing. In its regulations it was possible to attain homologation if more than 100 cars were produced, but changes in the engine, suspension or brakes were not allowed. The only thing that was allowed was weight reductions based on the specifications of commercial cars. Ford decided to produce and sell a commercial car with powerful performance, and asked the help of Shelby American, led by Carroll Shelby. The car that came forth in 1965 was the GT350, based on the Mustang Fastback. Because the car was built to race almost as is, the hood is made of FRP with an air intake, the chassis is equipped with hard racing suspension and an LSD, and the transmission casing is made of lightweight aluminium. Being a pure racing machine, there are no rear seats, no heater, no power steering or any sound-proofing materials. Furthermore, the battery is mounted in the trunk for better weight distribution, and the spare tyre is stored inside the passenger compartment for the same reason. The engine was a tuned 4.7 L OHV high-performance 289 that was optionally available in the Mustangs, and produced 301 BHP and 45.6 kgfm torque. Of course in the SCCA races, it dominated the top ranks for 3 years straight. Acquisition GT2 This car can be purchased at the Shelby dealership for 42,400 Credits. GT6 This car can be purchased for 50,000 Credits. It is a detailed car. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Shelby section of Brand Central for 400,000 Credits. Trivia *This car is listed as a '66 model in GT2, but a '65 model in GT6. *After the original NTSC-J 1.0 version of GT2, the GT350 was replaced with a slightly updated duplicate for all later versions. The original version is present as a hidden car in those later versions, but is only accessible via a cheat device. Pictures Shelby_GT350_'66.jpg|The Shelby GT350 as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. -R-Shelby GT350 '65.JPG|A Shelby GT350 '66 with racing modifications applied. Shelby GT350 '65.jpg|The Shelby GT350 '65 as it appears in Gran Turismo 6. File:Us35nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J 1.0 version of Gran Turismo 2 File:Us36np--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the international versions of Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:N300 Category:Shelby Cars Category:1960s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Muscle cars Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars that can have custom gauges